Two days in the Penthouse
by TamieH
Summary: Lucifer is having a slight problem and Chloe helps him out. A short one-shot based on a 'what if' idea I had. This is something I haven't seen anyone else do, so I hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing it. Not explicit. You have to use your imagination!


Something weird was going on… Chloe scanned the sidewalk looking for the source of her unease. Her internal alarm system was prodding her, but she had no idea why. Everything seemed normal.

"Detective, you haven't heard a word I said," Lucifer complained.

"Hmmm? Sorry," she replied.

"So where do you want to go for dinner?"

"How about we just go to Lux and relax on the balcony?" she said with a smile.

"Oh but Detective, now that we are dating, I want to spoil you," Lucifer said with a grin.

"We're off work. You can call me Chloe," she teased.

He gave her a wide smile and offered his arm, "Of course, Chloe."

She reached out, but before she could place her hand on his sleeve, she was knocked forcefully to the side. She staggered back, shocked to see a redhead grab Lucifer's arm with both hands. The woman had literally body-slammed Chloe out of the way in order to get to him.

The redhead flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked him up and down, "Hi there. I'm lost and need directions," she said in a breathy voice. "How about you tell me how to get to your place."

Lucifer gave her a look of absolute confusion.

Chloe wedged herself in front of Lucifer, "Hi yourself." She shoved her badge in the woman's face, "LAPD, how about you move along before I arrest you?"

The redhead looked disoriented. "Umm, sorry officer," she said and moved away.

"That was odd."

Chloe looked back over her shoulder at the woman as they started to walk again. "Yes, it was."

As they continued along the next several blocks, Chloe noticed all the people they passed. Every head, male and female, turned to watch Lucifer with blatant lust.

A woman walking toward them, winked and mouthed call me, as she slipped her card into Lucifer's suit pocket. Another woman, walking toward them immediately turned around to trail along behind them, her eyes glued to Lucifer's butt.

Chloe frowned. "Do you know what's happening? All these people seem to be reacting pretty intensely to your desire thing."

"Yes, I agree. But this hasn't happened since the time I was in Rome around 200 AD. Oh that was an interesting week. You see it had been a very long time since I visited earth..."

Before he could continue, a young man stepped in front of him, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed Lucifer passionately.

Lucifer pushed him back and his eyes flashed red. He kept a pleasant smile on his face, but his voice was dangerously soft, "Watch your manners, young one. It's wrong to take without asking first."

The young man looked totally freaked out. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I mean I'm straight, but there was just something about you." He shook his head and stumbled away. "I'm really sorry."

Chloe reached for her gun. "This is getting crazy. Thank goodness we made it to Lux."

She relaxed and holstered her sidearm as they stepped through the front entrance. Lucifer stood next to her, staring at the crowd, "Chloe, you might want to get your gun out again."

She followed the direction of his gaze and realized the crowd of men and women inside Lux were all watching him like starving dieters faced with a box of cream filled pastry. A few actually drooled. Some began to remove their jackets and one woman unzipped her skirt letting it fall to the floor.

Chloe quickly pulled her gun and shouted, "Police. Everybody back the hell up!"

She kept her revolver pointed at the crowd as she escorted Lucifer safely to the Penthouse elevator. She didn't relax until the doors closed and the elevator started to rise.

"What the hell is happening, Lucifer?"

"I think we have a problem," he stated softly. When they reached the Penthouse, Lucifer locked off the elevator and barred the stairway entrance.

"Come sit down. We're safe enough for now."

Chloe holstered her gun and sat next to him on the couch. "Tell me what's happening."

"Well, it's rather embarrassing." He gave her a sheepish look, "Since we started dating a month ago. I haven't had sex." He looked at her expectantly.

"So?"

"Chloe. I normally have lots of sex. Every day." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It seems abstinence is causing my pull to get more intense."

She shook her head in confusion.

He tried again, "I mean, the signal that causes every human on the planet except you to desire me is being turned up. On a scale of one to ten, I'd say I'm generating about a hundred right now and the humans are reacting to it."

"Can't you turn it down," she asked quietly.

"Can you turn down your hunger when you haven't had food for days? It's an automatic system – I don't have conscious control," he answered with a scowl.

"So unless you start to have sex again, you are in danger of causing a riot?"

"More like an orgy of biblical proportions." he said with a slight frown.

"Huh."

Lucifer watched her face, noting the quirk of her lips before she covered her mouth with her hand. "This isn't funny, you know."

Chloe broke into laughter. "I'm sorry. I know this could be bad, but only you, Lucifer…"

"Look, if I let this go on, people will start rappelling down from the roof to get to me."

Chloe checked his face to see if he was kidding. He wasn't.

"Right. So what do we do?"

"Well, I know you want to take things slow in our relationship. So if you aren't ready for sex, I just need to go downstairs, grab a couple of Brittanys and go at it.

She gave him a dirty look. "No way are you having sex with anyone but me."

"Chloe!" he said with delight. Then he turned serious, "I don't want you to do this if you aren't ready."

She took a moment to really look at him. He was gorgeous of course, but that wasn't what truly got to her. It was the earnest, open expression in his eyes. He meant exactly what he said. It was totally up to her to take the next step.

"Oh I'm ready," she said as she flung herself into his arms, knocking him onto his back on the couch. His sexy laugh was cut short when she kissed him.

Two days later…

Lucifer lay on his back in the middle of his big bed with Chloe tucked against his side. She kissed his chest. He gave her a contented sigh as he rubbed his hand down her hip. "Ready for food, my darling?"

Chloe ran her fingers down his stomach, loving the way his muscles bunched under her touch. "Mmmm, just a few more minutes."

He rolled her onto her back and leaned over her, his eyes drinking her in, as if she were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Slowly he dropped his head down to hers to gently nuzzle his way across her cheek to her lips. He kissed her softly.

"Chloe." His dark eyes locked with hers and for a moment he struggled for words.

Chloe's stomach growled loudly.

Lucifer grinned at her, "Your automatic system is requesting food."

"Sounds like," she agreed with a smile. They both laughed as Lucifer brought his forehead down to touch hers.

"So, how often do you need to have sex to keep the desire situation under control?" she asked.

"Oh, I'd say once or twice a week should be enough to take the edge off for safety. But I'm going to want you every night, Darling"

Chloe kissed him softly, "I think I can handle that."

He gave her a devilish smile, "Can you? Show me how you can handle it." He took her wrist and guided her fingers down his body.

Chloe shrieked with laughter, until Lucifer lifted her up to straddle his hips. She leaned forward to run her hands up his chest and gazed down at him, her eyes shining with happiness.

He smiled back at her, no longer the jaded immortal, but a man feeling happy and carefree. "Thank you Chloe, for loving me."

Her eyes became soft and luminous, understanding his words had double meaning. "I do and I always will," she answered truthfully.

As she smiled down at him, the morning sun streamed through the windows behind her causing a nimbus of light to glow around the crown of her head. She looked like an angel with a golden halo. Lucifer grinned and then laughed out loud at his own foolishness.

She could keep her halo on his nightstand and he could leave his devil face at the door, because when they were together they were just two people in love.


End file.
